


Plot Twist

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: of moonlight and kittens [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angsty!Junhui, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, Plot Twists, Weddings, Wonhui - Freeform, Writer!Jeon, there's soonhoon if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: The thing is... Wonwoo didn't want to attend that wedding in the first place. He'd like to spend his night writing his latest mystery novel he's dying to publish. Not until he saw a guy on the deck, eyes lonely and full of what-ifs and he found a new mystery he wanted to unlock.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: of moonlight and kittens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934608
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniversefactory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/gifts).



> – longer version of my twitfic ❣️  
> – dedicated to the reason why im truly, madly, deeply in love with wonhui now and to my source of comfort for the past few months #11YearsSinceMarch2020 arianne mae, love youuuu 💕  
> – i'll make you a longer one next time~

Wonwoo didn't know why he's walking towards the guy. Heck, he's not the best person in the socializing department.

What is he even gonna do? 

Talk to him? He communicates better with cats than actual people. 

Flirt with him? Oh god, Jeon Wonwoo. Don’t even try. You’re a mystery novel writer for that specific reason. 

There’s still a few seconds to back out. To turn around. To forget the beautiful stranger with the lonely eyes leaning on the rail. 

  
  


But… there’s something about the stranger's eyes. There's something about it that he wants to... unlock. Something not even his mystery-driven plots could compare to. There’s some weird fluttering inside his chest that he hasn't felt in a while. He doesn’t even feel this while writing. 

Okay, whatever. Come what may, Wonwoo thought. 

He clenched his fist tight. And the next thing he knew, he’s already standing with an arm length distance from the guy. He awkwardly leaned on the railings. 

“Last time I checked, this is a wedding. Why does someone here look like he attended someone's funeral?” Wow, Wonwoo. You rarely speak and this sentence is the best you could think of? Wonwoo wanted to smack his head. He knew it, he’ll just live peacefully with his cats. Flirting and dating is certainly not for him. 

The guy glanced at him. 

_ Okay, this is the part where the Character A looks at Character B like he just grew another head and then, he’ll walk away from Character B then poof! Character B lives forever alone. _ Wonwoo already plotted everything in his head when the stranger suddenly laughed. 

_ It’s… beautiful. _

“Are you flirting with me? If yes, you're doing it the wrong way.” 

Wonwoo’s urge to smack his head is back again. He wants the sea to swallow him whole. He knew it. He should have just stayed where he is. Why did he even approach this… (beautiful!) stranger?

Parents tell their kids not to talk to strangers for a reason, Wonwoo should've known better. 

  
  


_ It is the part where Character B will walk away and decide that he’s better off with his cats and that he’s a disservice to the Romance Department… and — _

Wonwoo was about to walk away and pretend like nothing happened when the guy spoke again. 

“It's the wedding of my best friend. And yes, it's  _ kinda _ ... a funeral.” The guy turned to look at him then said, “A funeral to my unrequited love.” 

Wonwoo swore he would have swooned at the way the guy smiled at him.  _ If only it wasn't for the way the guy's smile didn't reach his eyes… _

_ And at that moment, Character B knew he’s drowning… Drowning at the way the stranger’s eyes is brighter than any phase of the moon he has ever seen. At that moment, he knew… he couldn’t run away anymore… _

“So, you're a writer too, right?” Junhui asked Wonwoo. Yes, he finally managed to ask the other's name after making himself look like a fool for a good two minutes. After some stuttering and mental notes of Wonwoo smacking himself later, he finally knew the stranger’s name is indeed as beautiful as the moon itself — Moon Junhui. 

“Yes.” Wonwoo answered, simply. “I wouldn't be invited here if I'm not.” 

One of the grooms is his colleague. Kwon Soonyoung is a very persistent guy. He’s not even from the Mystery Thriller Department but yeah, he’s a very friendly guy. (He’s from the Children’s Books Department.) He’s the guy who’s friends with almost everyone in the office. 

Well, for Wonwoo, they only met like several times in the pantry. The first time is when Wonwoo is trying to think of a scenario where his characters would be able to unlock the codes the murderer left them. 

Then, this guy greeted him like they’ve known each other for years then talked about how his boyfriend already proposed to him, showing off the silver band on his finger to every person entering the pantry. 

And now, he’s finally seeing him marry the love of his life, the guy who’s always the main characters of his stories every time he meets Wonwoo in the pantry. 

_ It’s just… amazing.  _

He was snapped back to reality when Junhui asked him. 

"Romance?" 

Wonwoo almost spit his drink. "Uhh, no. I'm the worst at that." 

_ Romance, ugh.  _ Wonwoo would be writing 200k worth of mystery but would write 0 words about romance. 

Junhui chuckled.  _ Oh god, why does he sound so beautiful? _ “Oh yes, I figured by how poorly you tried to flirt with me earlier.” 

Wonwoo facepalmed.  _ Earth, please swallow me whole.  _ “That's... not it.”

“So why not romance?” Junhui asked, his doe eyes looking at Wonwoo, full of curiosity. 

Wonwoo tried to process why the hell can’t he write romance. 

“Romance is a tricky thing to write. I've seen some of my colleagues stressed saying they're slowly inserting themselves in it. I mean, there’s a thing called  _ projecting  _ in writing. I just…” Wonwoo bit his lip. “I just... I don't want to be in whatever works I'm writing. I think it would be tiring.”

Junhui sipped his wine. “So, what genre are you writing?” 

“Mystery.” Wonwoo proudly said. “I love the plot twists and turns. I love the thrill of giving a clue, giving foreshadowings and then, the reveal. Oh god, the thrill of all of that.” 

If Junhui noticed the way Wonwoo scrunched his nose when he talks about writing, the other doesn’t need to know about that. 

“Plot twists are scary.” Junhui said. “It's thrilling in your point of view, yes. But let's say I'm your main character.” 

Wonwoo stared at Junhui like he hasn’t been for the past minutes that they’ve been talking. The way he talks… the way his moles form a constellation all over his face, the way he smiles…  _ Oh god, how can someone be this beautiful?  _

But then, he was snapped back to reality again with what Junhui said about plot twists after. 

“You decided to turn my story from something happy then into this sad narrative where I'd be standing in the corner of the yacht, staring at my best friend dancing with the love of his life, 11 years of love inside my heart in shambles. I think it's not...  _ fun _ ."

Wonwoo noticed the way Junhui's eyes turned sadder as he stare at the main guys of the event dancing at the middle of the deck, looking at each other like they're the only ones there. 

How can he forget that Junhui told him that it’s the funeral to his unrequited love today? 

Wonwoo didn’t answer. He just let Junhui pour everything out. 

“Jihoon and I have been best friends since high school. I realized too late I am in love with him. I just realized the constant urge to be with him forever is because I love him more than a friend.” Junhui laughed in misery then took a sip from his wine again before turning to Wonwoo. “And here I am, playing the role of the best man to the person I am in love with. I’m quite a funny, miserable character, right?” 

There’s silence between the two of them. Distant cheers from the other guests and teasings for the couple to kiss resonated in the air. And then, Soonyoung and Jihoon kissed and Wonwoo watched as Junhui painfully stared at a distance, eyes full of longing… and perhaps regrets? 

_ This is the part where Character B watches as Character A stares at his object of affection lovingly, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. And then he couldn’t do anything but stare from a distance too. The urge to wipe the other’s tears the strongest at the moment.  _

“Not all stories are meant to have happy endings.” Wonwoo answered after a long silence. “Maybe... just maybe…” Wonwoo took a deep breath. Why does it hurt seeing those sad eyes? Those sad eyes are nothing compared to 11k worth of a heartbreaking chapter his colleagues struggle to write every time. "Maybe, it's not your  _ own _ story anyways."

Junhui stopped looking at the two men dancing on the dance floor to glance at Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo saw the panic in the other’s eyes when he saw that Wonwoo was already staring at him. Well, his eyes never left Junhui the whole time they’re talking anyways. 

“Maybe, you're meant to be the main character of another story. Where someone would look at you in those beautiful eyes of yours... and tell you that you're worthy to be loved. You're worthy to be the center of your own story. Not just someone watching from the sidelines.” 

For the nth time that night, Wonwoo wanted to smack his head off again. 

_ This is the part where Character B would walk away again. And this time for real… because of multiple times he felt so embarrassed — _

He was about to go when Junhui laughed again. This time, it's music to the ears. It's... different from the first time Wonwoo approached him. 

“What's so... funny?”

“Wow.” Junhui said, still laughing. “Just  _ wow _ . You really suck at romance, don't you, Writer Jeon?” 

_ Wonwoo, you fucked up for the nth time. Congratulations. _ "Oh yes. That's why I'm a mystery writer... And yeah, I should probably really go—" 

Junhui stopped laughing then pulled Wonwoo by the wrist. “Ya!” 

Wonwoo turned his head then, looked at the other, puzzled. His skin felt hot with Junhui's touch. There’s something tingly inside his chest. _Is_ _this what romance writers call butterflies in the stomach?_ “W-What?”

Junhui stared into his eyes and Wonwoo swore they're so beautiful, the moon will be put to shame. 

_ This is the part where Character B realized he wants to protect those beautiful eyes…  _

"You can't just go after saying I deserve to be the main character of my own story." 

“Huh?” 

"Take responsibility and be my plot twist.” 

Wonwoo didn’t know what to say. Is this the part where he runs away for real? Or is it the part where he dove into the ocean? “Is–Is it the part where the Earth would swallow me whole now?” 

Junhui laughed at how Wonwoo freaked out at what he said. “I think this is the part where Character B says yes, Mr. Author.” 

The thing is... Wonwoo didn't want to be in that wedding in the first place. He wants to spend his night writing his mystery novel he's been dying to publish. 

_ Well, maybe being someone's plot twist sounds the best at that moment. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💕 kudos and comments are highly-appreciated~


End file.
